1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roasting devices, and more particularly, to those including mechanisms for slowly rotating a food stuff being roasted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,130,259 issued to George C. Bonaguidi. However, it differs from the present invention because a user cannot remove a single cooking skewer without interrupting the rotation of the other cooking skewers.
While there have been many designs in the past to accomplish the objective of roasting food by slowly rotating it and exposing it to a heat source, all of these devices require that the entire mechanism be stopped before a skewer holding the food can be removed. In a restaurant setting, a user may need to cook many different types of food simultaneously, it is burdensome to a user to stop an entire device in order to remove one or more skewers. The present invention allows a user to remove one, or more, skewers without having to stop the rotation of all the skewers over the heat source.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.